A Singer or An Empress?
by crystalgirlalways
Summary: Calwyn, the Singer of Songs, wills more power then ever. But her greatest fear is back. And she must make a choice, she never dreamed possible. Save Tremaris and everyone she cares for, or herself. And what of Smais is he in her mind or is he truely back.
1. Dead or Alive?

i do not own any of the characters just the plot. if you have not read the third book, you might be a little confussed on the characters realationships.

* * *

Singer of All Songs

Ch1

It's been six months since Calwyn became the Singer of all Songs. And those who knew her can see that she changes. Darrow, Trout, Tonno, Keela, and her brother Halasaa had notice that Calwyn has been staring at the sky more and more each day.

Calwyn knew that Halasaa had to them, what she told him of her adventures with Samis. She was grateful, for she didn't have to live them again. She even knew that they since she was hiding something from them. But don't know what so they could only guess.

The five people knew that they could not help her without being asked. So they waited day after day. But Calwyn knew the only person who could help her was in the sky. Calwyn was sitting on her porch in her tree house that she shared with Keela, till her marriage with Tonno. Everyone was excited for that day. Calwyn was thinking about her time with Samis on Spareth. When she since someone behind her.

"How are you doing?" Keela sat next to Calwyn looking over the forest.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." Calwyn smiled at Keela, still couldn't believe this was girl who had given heart to Tonno, and taken his as well.

"Yeah, I've notice. He's not come back, is he?" Keela ask, both knew who they were talking about, but refuse to said his name. Calwyn wonder if Keela guess what happen between her and Samis.

"I don't know. But he won't go away." Calwyn said sadly. Everyone knew Calwyn kept having nightmares about him, because in her sleep she always called out his in name in fear. Although no one ever mentions this, for the fear of Calwyn closing herself off even more was too great.

"I'm not sure I understand, but it'll be okay." Keela patted Calwyn on the back.

"I hope so." Calwyn search the night sky for a silver ship, not finding one she went to bed and dreamed.

Dream 

"_Hello dear heart." A deep voice rang around Calwyn. She turned to find the man, the voice belongs to, and to find darkness surrounded her._

"_Who's there?" Calwyn tried to sing, but found she out couldn't, panic filled her._

"_You know who I am, sweet. Be prepared I'm coming, my queen, my empress." The voice laugh as it faded. Calwyn froze; knowing only one person called her that. For the first time in six month she said his name._

"_Samis"_

End Dream

Calwyn woke, only to find herself in Darrow's arms, with Halasaa besides her calling her name.

"What's wrong?" Calwyn said sleepy, her heart pondering. She saw that their eyed were wide with fright.

"Calwyn, your okay." Darrow heard her, hugging her close.

_'Calwyn, we could not awake you. You were dreaming and Keela came to us when you screamed. You were screaming Samis name.' _Halasaa told her. Calwyn look around and saw Tonno with his arms around Keela, on her bed watching, and Trout sitting near the door, breathing heavily as if he ran here. Their eyes were wide with fright too.

"Lass, tell us what's wrong?" Tonno begged.

"He's coming. I think he's coming back." Calwyn cried in Arrow's arms. Holding her tightly, wonder whatever Samis did to her.

"My gods, Calwyn what did he do to you?" Trout echoed Darrow's thoughts. Looking up from Darrow to Trout to Tonno to Keela to Halasaa. Then the skies.

"I don't know anymore." She said softly. Closing her eyes she used the song, Samis sang put herself in a dreamless sleep till mourning. The five people watch her sleep.

_'She is in pain, but there's nothing I can do for it's in the heart and not the body. I can heal this pain, only she can.' _Halasaa told them as they watched her sleep, each wondering what's to come, and did she learn that type of song.

* * *

please read and reveiw. rated T for now. 


	2. Returned!

well this is the 2nd ch. sorry it took me so long to uplaod it. please continued to R&R

* * *

A Singer or An Empress...Chapter 2

* * *

Sunlight shown through the window. Blinking Calwyn opened her eyes. She felt different, but did not understand. Looking around she saw that she was alone. Slowly she got up and change. As she neared the door she heard voices. Realizing who they belonged to, she stopped.

"We got to do something. She going insane. Samis is dead, I mean she killed him, right?" Trout said, anyone can hear the fear in his voice, didn't mention it.

"I don't know, and neither does Calwyn. She hurt him and sent him into space, yes. But that doesn't mean she killed him. He did trick us before. But who knows, Samis is not one to underestimate. He could have figured out a way to stay alive up there." Darrow told them, with a heavy heart.

"Okay, lets say he is alive. The one thing I want to know is, why Calwyn? She the Singer of all Songs. She could kill him if she wanted. Why mess with her? And you know he know she powerful, he help her get there. So why take that risk?" Tonno say hold Keela. Calwyn realizing what he said was true. Why her? She could easy kill him with her voice, although she knew she would never do it. But why take that risk? She knew deep down within her, just as Samis knows, she feared him.

"I don't know? But lets just keep an eye on her. If something is to happen, its most likely with her. No matter what Samis tries, we got to keep Calwyn safe." Darrow said with determination. Calwyn smiled. She walked into the door and saw everyone together. Smiling at their concern faces, she knew she wouldn't let them know she overheard them.

"Calwyn, are you alright?" Darrow ask walking over to her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Kinda hungry, but I never felt better." Calwyn walked over to the table and started eaten. Her friends looked at each other, never had they, seen her this relax with the threat of Samis.

* * *

Clawyn went into the mountains caves, where her mother things were, once a week. Sitting in the middle of the floor. Being the Singer of all Songs, she came up here to relax, and think. Sitting at the cave mouth, she look at the stars. She always thought about her friends.

Calwyn knew that they were worried about her. She knew that she change, from a girl that loved to learn about new things, that believed in things and people, when no one else did. That spoke out, to a woman who now, thinks things though, who now hides her deepest thoughts and feels within her.

She thought of friends, and how much they change. Trout, who still tries to build new things, but she could see the sadness in his eyes, because his helper, Mica, would never be able to help him again. Tonno and Keela both change a lot. Both never willing to trust with their whole heart with the fear of being hurt, has learn to love again. Halasaa, has change because there was once a great sadness, that his gift would no longer be, for he thought he was the last, only to find hope in her, to find that they were family brought them closer together. And Darrow, the man she loved and care for.

Darrow leaves for six months, to the Black Castle, runs things there. Then comes home to her. Calwyn knew deep down he loves her. But they both knew they could never truly be together until things get straighten out. The past event has put a strain on their relationship. Calwyn knew that Darrow suspect something happen between her and Samis, but the fact that she couldn't talk about it, was hurting him, too.

She cried, she was afraid that he would give up on her. She wanted to talk about it, but couldn't bring herself to do so. Afraid that if she did she would lose him even more.

"Oh Mica if only you were here, I could talk to you, and I know you wouldn't judge me." Calwyn cried in her hands. Not listen to the things around her. The wind picked up, and Calwyn stood up and looked around.

"Who's there." Calwyn cried out getting angry that someone was spying on her. She raised her shield against the wind. When the wind drop so did her shields.

"Is that anyway to talk to a friend." A small voice called out. Calwyn froze she knew that voice. Instead of being afraid, she was happy. Turning around their stood only a foot away was Mica.

"Mica, but how?" Calwyn stared.

"You called me, and well I know your in trouble, and I couldn't just sit around up there, and watch. Well there more then that, but I'll explain once we get home." Mica smiled at her and held out her hand. Calwyn wondered what could possible be so bad to have Mica leave her home in the heavens, to be here. But Calwyn held her question, and took Mica's hand. All the sudden everything around spin, and she felt dizzy, when Mica let go of her hand, she fell to the ground. Hearing gasps around her, she looked up to find herself surround by her friends. All where staring, open mouths, at Mica.

"Sorry, about that. I guess I forgot to warned you about the side a effect, Cal. Hello everybody, listen there's not a lot of time. We have to hurry, before he comes." Mica sitting down she smile at everyone.

"Who coming?" Tonno was the first one to recover.

"Samis." Mica just looked at them as if they were crazy. Tonno turned pale, Keela shivered, Trout looked afraid, Darrow looked at Calwyn, who only stared at the floor, her worst fear was true. Samis was alive and was coming for her.

* * *

Thanks for reading? Hey tell me what you think on Mica being returned to the group ocne more???? 


	3. Information, and an Agreedment

HI sorry it took me so long to update people. Forgive me. Okay so few things first, I haven't read the third book in awhile, so forgive me if I got something wrong. Just tell me and if its imporant I'll change to fit the story. Second the Fates,I got the idea from The Ancients of Stargate, I am obessed with that show, and I thought that the idea was perfect, to those who have watch Stargate, you know what I'm taking about, oh and the names, well I thought they show have name, I got the names Leda and Ares from Romon/Greek Gods History, and just guess for the other two. To those who haven't read below on the update. The Dragon Eyes are just two stones, about the size of a tightly close fist, and can fit in the palm of your hand. i really cant think of a better name of it, so if you dont like the or have a better one, let me know. Thank you for being patince with me. And one with the story...

* * *

Ch3 

Everyone was gather around the table. Keela was pouring everyone glasses of warm cider to easy the tension in the room. Trout was glad that Mica was fine. Tonno and Keela was wondering how she was here. Darrow and Halassa was watching Calwyn closely, who was sitting by the window with her knees drawn up close to her. And Mica just looked around the room studying everyone.

"Well first things first. Yes I did die, and in a sense I'm still dead. No I'm not a ghost, but of flesh and blood, like you, and now like Samis. See, when the Fates, Leda, Rosa, Ares, and Jonas, saw what Samis was planning on doing, they couldn't stop it, because it entire twins with their rules. This is I'm here, because I'm not a Fate, I can come and go between our worlds. They only gave me my body back." Mica told them, gaining their attention.

"Okay so why did they send you back here. Do they want you to stop Samis?" Tonno ask.

"No, they want you guys to." Mica said, and as her words flittered their minds, they were shock, Calwyn turned her head towards Mica.

"What does Samis want?" Calwyn said quietly at her seat in front of the window. Everyone look at her, then at Mica, knowing she as the answer.

"Well from our research two things actually. One its an object, well two objects, but its small, palm size. Its call The Dragons Eyes. Ones red, and the other is Blue green. I'm not sure what they do, but they're powerful and in the wrong hands, well you know. See Samis, right now is just like me, dead but not dead. When Calwyn shot him in space, he had the whole castle to himself so he explored, and found information of the Dragons Eye. And when he was with the Fates and us. Well he was so quite and kept to himself, we didn't know what he was doing till after he did it. See only a Fate can give you body. But he found some how to get his own. The Fate are scared, if he gats hold of these stone, very little can stop him. And with our history with him, they sent me down to ask you for help. So will you?" Mica ask them. Looking at them each finally landed on Calwyn.

"I think we all need to think on it Mica." Darrrow told her.

"Wait you said there was two things he wanted, one the Dragon Eyes, and what. What's the second thing he wants?" Trout ask Mica gain everyone attention again. Mica look sadly at Calwyn.

"Me, he wants me." Calwyn stood up and lean against the wall self-hugging herself.

"Because you're the Singer of All Songs." Keela said confused, joining the conversation.

"No, that's not all he wants from her. Cal, you didn't tell them want happen in the castle, did you?" Mica walked over Calwyn who just shook her head trying not to cry. Mica sighed and hug her friend tightly whispering in her ear. Calwyn nodded, and step back.

"Thank you Mica. Oh I miss you so much." Calwyn smiled and wiped away her tears.

"What does Samis want with Calwyn if not for her power?" Darrow ask.

"To be his bride." Mica said turning towards everyone. They were shock, and Darrow look at Calwyn, who look away.

"This is what you didn't tell us isn't?" Darrow ask her, and Calwyn nodded.

"I'm sorry I thought if I didn't think about it, it would go away. Guess I was wrong." Calwyn walked back to her seat.

"When we were hiding at my home, my teacher told me a song that causes great pain. And we was in the castle I used it on him. Oh gawd I never will forget that, his eyes, the blood, I cross the line between good and evil. But its after I did it frightens me, he laughed he just laugh, said I finally ready to be his, because I took that step over the line. Oh gawd what have I become." Calwyn cried, Darrow rush to her and just held her as she sobbed onto him.

"Mica, tell the Fate that we can't go after him. We just can't" Darrow said and Calwyn push away.

"Darrow we have to go after, if we don't and gets the stones, he'll come after me. And Mica said he'll be unbeatable." Calwyn told him.

"Cal, look at you, your tearing yourself up because of him." Darrow told.

"Darrow I don't care how long it takes, or if your with me or not. But I'm going after him, I'm to stop this once and for all. I don't want to live in fear, looking over my shoulder or in the sky for him, I don't want to be afraid. But I will if we not go after him." Calwyn started to pace thinking.

"Calwyn, you shouldn't go. Your nightmares have gotten worst since the castle thing, and that was _six_ months ago. And who know what will happen this time. I mean, at least we all die at least once or twice with him, not mention that Mica actually did die. No offence Mica." Darrow yelled Calwyn and then guilty at Mica, who just wave her hand, not bothered by what he said.

"I cant believe your saying this, Darrow. After all you been though before we met, you can look me in the eye and say what. That I should just forget, get along with my life." Calwyn argued back. As Darrow and Calwyn fought, Mica told the others who were about to stop it, to just watch and let things unfold. With that, Tonno held onto Keela, and Halassa just there along with Trout and Mica, watching their two friends, who care deeply for each other, fought like never before.

"Calwyn, its to dangerous. This time he might do something harmful to you then give you nightmares for six months. I don't want to see you hurt." Darrow said with emotion in his voice that he could not hide.

"Darrow, you're the one that told me and I ran with you, that Samis, will _never_ give anything up if he believe that object is rightly his, didn't you?" Calwyn ask gently taking notice of how Darrow was actting.

"Yes." Darrow said, not wanting to hear the Calwyn might say.

"Then what makes you think, he'll give me up. You know for a fact, that when we met Trout, and told you what happen, that he wants me, first it was for yes, but you also know that he likes to compete with you. And when he found out you like me, so he did he. And you know it. Darrow, please, I cant go on like this. I told you my dreams, and I cant make that happen until Samis is gone. Please help me, get rid of him." Calwyn, look desperate at Darrow who just stood there talking in what Calwyn said. He knew that what she said was true. Samis always did want whatever he had or better. And Calwyn, was just something on his list in the beginning. But as time past Darrow saw the way Samis watched Calwyn, whenever they meet. And he feared that Samis little game finally caught up with him, this time.

_**/Flashback/**_

_**"Samis, why do you always do that." A teenage Darrow said to his best friend in the world.**_

_**"Because its fun, I like competing with my best friend to see who better at things, whether its magic, money, girls." Samis laugh as he watched the object he played moments before, ran crying.**_

_**"You know, one of these days, your playing games with girl is going to bite you." Darrow said shaken his head.**_

_**"What you do mean?" Samis looked at his friend, wondering whats going on in his head.**_

_**"One day your going to play with the wrong girl, and when she thosses you down, your going to fall for her hard and fast. Then your going to have to prove that you're her perfect man. By doing the total opposite of what you want." Darrow trying to reason with Samis as theyed headed back home.**_

_**"Yeah right, the day a girl gets the best of me, is the day our friendship dies." Samis rolled his eyes. Darrow just shook his head, silently to himself he vowed to give Samis the chance to change when that day came.**_

_**/Flashback Ends/**_

Thinking about that moment, Darrow realize that Calwyn was right. He didn't know what Calwyn felted about Samis, but even though his friendship with Samis had ended. He also made a salient promise to his friend to change, when he fall hard for a girl. The only flaw, was that he never thought it'll be his girl, Samis fell for. Looking at Calwyn, who was staring at him while his though things over. He knew that she was right. She'll never be able to live the way she wants when a threat as big as this hung over her head. So he did the only things he could, he nodded.

"Okay, but we go together. Okay." Darrow told and she hugged him. That night everyone agreed that together, they will do whatever it takes to bring down Samis. They all went to be early, since they had a lot to do tomorrow.

* * *

Okay so was it good or not. Let me people. My stories are for you as mush as its for me. So Please tell me what you think. Okay now info. time: 

Ancients: _(in my own words)_ Are a band of people, who can ascend to a higher plane of existence. They have alots of rules, but the mian rule, is that they cannot interfer with with Humans, those that do are consider outcast as a punishment. They have is rule because when you ascend you have all the knowledge before, and are advance in anything and everything.

For more information go to **Wikipedia** and tpye in the search box Stargate, then scroll all the way down to where you see a box with the following titles: Story of Stargate, Stargate Universe, and Factions in Stargte.

Okay now next to Faction in Stargte: Touri, Tokra, Asgaurd, Anceints, Goa'uld, Jaffa, System Lords, Replicators, Ori, Asuran, Wraith, Lucian Alliance.

Then just click on Ancients and read up on them if you want to.


	4. Getting Ready To Sail Seas

Sorry took so long guys. I had other things to do and couldnt post when i was finish. anyways so here is the fouth chapter, enjoy.

oh the island that their going, is not mind, i got it out the map in the book.

* * *

Ch 4

Calwyn stood at the end of the boat, as they drift off to sea. She fingered her hawk necklace that Darrow gave her. Everyone was chatting, and setting down for the adventures. Mica came over and lean against the reeling besides Calwyn.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you, before you died." Calwyn glance at Mica out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't be. I'm just glad your safe. And your magic's back. But if it helps you feel better I forgive you. Always had and always will, Cal." Mica told her friend.

"Did you know that me and Keela are sisters now. We fell in some magic water, and I save her, which made us sisters. When I found that out, I told Briaali, that she wasn't the one I would have chosen. It was you." Calwyn look at her friend, who just smile.

"Me too." Was all Calwyn said on the matter. They just watch the sun starting to set, when dinner was ready.

Everyone was sitting around the table, eating and making small talk. even though they were heading towards a dangerous road, they all were having a good time. Then right before bed, they got series.

"So these Dragon Eyes, what happen if Samis gets both of them?" Tonno ask, and everyone was quiet.

"Well with both of them, we can not defeat him, but if he had only one, we had one, it make it a fair game, to fight." Mica said.

"So we at least need one, stone, if not both. So where do we find them?" Darrow ask. With that question, Mica told them the story, of where they may be hiding. They were heading east towards the Frozen Sea, to the island Firthana. It was a 5 day trip if the weather stayed clear.

* * *

In the early morning before the sun was up, Calwyn woke up, startled. Breathing hard, trying to remember what woke her up in the first place, but couldn't. The only thing that rush to her mind was Samis and the fact that he kept saying one word over and over, soon.

Hearing whispers, she got up and went to the door. Surprise to hear Darrow, Trout, and Tonno talking.

"Do you think that he'll harm her?" Tonno ask.

"My guess, not unless there another choice." Darrow told them.

"What do you mean?" Trout ask.

"When we were young, Samis like to play games, with everything. What Calwyn the other day, was right. If he believes that something is rightfully his, he'll do anything to get it. Whenever I was talking with a girl, he'll go up to that girl later on, and sweet talk, then he'll switch role and make her cry." Darrow told them some of the stories about Samis.

"Bastard. Well we cant let him near her, that for sure." Tonno said like it be that simple, but knowing it wasn't.

"Hey, what do you think went on between them, at the castle?" Trout ask.

"I don't know. But I wish Calwyn trust me enough to tell me." Darrow said in a sad voice.

"But you have an idea don't you Darrow?" Trout ask notice his friend zoned out.

"Yeah, I do. But I cant prove, not unless she tells me." Darrow said.

"You know Samis will don't you?" Tonno.

"Yeah but I'm not going to believe anything he says. Weather its true or not. No I'll wait to Calwyn's ready." Darrow said.

"You really love her don't you?" Trout ask.

"Yes I do." Darrow told them. At that Calwyn back away shocked. Sighing she layback down.

"Your gonna hafta tell him, you know. It's the only way for you two to move forward, in your life, together." Mica soft voice answer Calywn thoughts.

"I know. But I don't know how?" Calwyn said into the darkness that surround her. Mica wrapped her hands around Calwyn, gently. Silently letting her know that everything will be okay. Calwyn fell back to sleep, only to wake up to a thumping sounds from the roof. Getting up she found that everyone was up and trying to clean off the deck. Calwyn laughed, when Halaasa, who was carrying sheets and rope, put his foot in a bucket of soapy water, and fell on top of Trout, who was fixing his newest invention. The sheets and rope fell on top of Tonno, who was cursing. While Darrow and Mica were standing by the reeling pulling the anchor out, laughing as well. The three of them, help there friends. Keela who was down below making coffee, came running up, on hearing to the noise, also laughed.

"All right, who left that blasted bucket out?" Tonno said trying to keep from laughing, but not working very well.

"See what happens when you rush people, Tonno. Is everyone okay." Darrow said laughing. Everyone was okay, after they got the deck cleared the all went below to eat breakfast.


	5. Author'sNotes

So I know I haven't updated any of my stories, but honestly I suffering from writer's block on them. I just don't like what I wrote, so until my muse comes back I gonna start a new crossover story. I am of Harry Potter (yes I am very aware of my obsession...lol) and Yu-Gi-Oh and/or Fruits Basket/ Ouran Host Club/ Inuyasha/ Sailor Moon...or something anime, I've been watching anime couple of weeks, got a few idea nothing solid...yet...so thank you for your Patience and I'm truly sorry for the wait.


	6. IMPOTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT

NOTICE

My internet will be down starting tomorrow, because I'm moving. So it will be a couple weeks till its back up. I am almost done with a new story, but unfortunely it will not be finish in time. So when I can get my internet up (in a few weeks), I will post my story ASAP. So sorry for the inconvenience, please forgive me and be patience. I have not forgotten you. Thank you all

Nikki

PS: if I can get to a library, I see if I can post sooner.


End file.
